The blood of one
by Hobey-ho
Summary: What happens right after the moive threw my eyes.... bad at summaries


The Blood of One  
  
It trickled in side of him, there memories like a landslide tumbling, not making sense. But this could not be an elders memories, no what he saw was a Lycan's, they flooded him. Mixing the blood lines they can't succeed, I am the last heir of Corbinisis, and I am already tainted, there is no way. Selene that mistake, that recreation of Sonia, the one thing he was basis about, the only thing. Her fault was she's too predictable, I knew she'd fall. Ever since Viktor brought her to the manor, that night after his feeding.  
  
The tomb was not opened.  
  
The people back away in fear. What had she made?She stared at him, his skin black, but still the same person. The moon held his sway, he could not turn back. They had fled all night, her car running empty, the tank needed fuel. "Selene?" his voice startled her. "What?" she answered. She had killed Viktor, there was no way of getting around, whom would awake Marcus the chain will be broken twice."Where are we going?" That was a good question. "I don't know" she admitted. His voice was darker, this was the first time she had heard him talk in his immortal form. The road was damp from the undying weather. There was no where they could go, just drive and hope they wouldn't find them. Why did she save him? Why did she turn him? Her mind was lost in confusion. Who's side was she on, it's true that vampires started the war, but she had been taught to hate Lycan's, even though she knew the true about her family and there murder, years of hate could not just be pushed aside. But what she hated most was that a person who she despised most told her the truth about Viktor and not him and now he is dead punished for his crime. Kravens words echoed threw out her head. But not the ones she expected: '"What's the use of being immortal if you don't allow yourself the simple pleasures in life?"' He had asked her. She had a reason but now it was taken away. Why didn't she take the simple pleasures? She pulled over to a gas station, completely abandon a 24 hour one. "Why have we stopped?" Michael asked. He went to open the door. "Don't your not human anymore, I need fuel" She could tell the words stung him. He pulled his hand back. She got out of the car and filled up when would Marcus come looking for her? Or Kraven at that?She swiped her credit card through the machine and quickly got back in the car. "I didn't ask for this" he said. "Well you got it anyway" she said trying not to sound caring. She had forgotten how to care other than about her family. They would have to find somewhere to stay for the day. Could Michael face sunlight? "Why..." he started then broke off. "Why what?" she said "Don't worry" he said "I won't" she said angrily. She drove quickly trying to find somewhere, and she did a very cheap looking hotel it would do for the day. She pulled in and got out of the car. Michael didn't go to move, and made her way up to the main office. She rang the bell waiting outside. When finally a woman in an old dressing gown came out and opened the door. "What do you want?" she yawned. "A room" she said curtly. "For how long?" she asked. "Till tomorrow night" Selene answered as she took out her credit card. "Okay, room 64 is empty" then she grabbed the card and came back to the door three minutes later, and handed the card back to Selene with a key. Then she shut the door.  
  
She went back to the car and drove around to cabin 64, and made sure no one was around so she could get Michael out without anyone seeing. "You can get out" she said roughly, as she open the door to the cabin. Michael came up beside her, she could hear his breathing. When she got the door open she discovered something she didn't want to. One bed. She gave a glace to Michael she could tell he was thinking the same thing. She walked in it was warm enough, Michael followed. She pitied him, she had felt like this when she was turned. She glanced at the bed. "You can have the bed" she said. "Are you sure?" he asked "Yes" and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "Do you think you can stand sunlight?" she asked. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know?" he replied. "We have to see tomorrow" she answered. She got up and turned off the light and got back in the chair. She could see Michael just lying on the bed not even bothering to get in.  
  
She sat in the chair for ages but she couldn't sleep the same words kept running through her head: '"What's the use of being immortal if you don't allow yourself the simple pleasures in life?"' she couldn't get his voice out of her head. She looked at Michael was he what she wanted? Yes it was. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and lied down next to him. He was so warm. He woke up. "What are you going?" he asked sleep still dazed his mind. "Like you don't know" she said. He welcomed her, into his arms. "Hi" he said. 


End file.
